An Untried Passion
by CoolDiva
Summary: Two lifelong friends have an unforgettable night. A oneshot featuring JasonKimberly. Rated M for mature content, naturally.


**Disclaimer**: _PR aren't among my possessions_.

**Author's Note**: Yet another oneshot from moi. LOL. Please, I beg of you, **Antis and** **Naysayers **... **don't bother** with the "**Eww! That's like incest**" bull. You don't need it and neither do I. **Deluding** yourself simply because you prefer certain pairings is bad for your mental health. I'm sure the rational and mature-minded agree wholeheartedly.

Okay, I'm shutting up now...

* * *

**An Untried Passion**

"Aisha, I'm more than a hundred percent positive that I'm _never_ going out with him again," twenty-five-year-old Kimberly Hart said into the telephone that Saturday afternoon.

"Come on now, Kim. He couldn't have been _that_ bad," Aisha Campbell said with a laugh.

"That's true, Ishe," Kimberly said.

"See?" Aisha said.

"He was worse," Kimberly said. The two women'd been talking about Kimberly's date with her neighbor for the last forty-five minutes. Kimberly'd had dinner with him the night before and had had a better time silently naming her silverware. He was a self-centered, arrogant, jackass-y bag of wind whose hobbies were talking about him, him and- last, but, less than least- him. She'd never met anyone- man or woman- whom was more in love with themselves.

Aisha laughed again. "Well, what about that guy that lives three doors down from you? What's his story?"

"Married," Kimberly replied before taking another spoonful of strawberry ice cream. "Mmm," she said contentedly.

"Ice cream?" Aisha said.

"You got it," Kimberly said before eating another spoonful.

"Guess who I saw the other day? Brent," Aisha said.

Kimberly's eyebrows rose at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. She and Brent Garrett had lasted a year before amicably ending things seven months ago. Kimberly hadn't seen him in almost two months. "Really? What's he been up to?" She was genuinely interested. After all, they'd been good friends as well as lovers.

"He's been pretty busy with, well, just life in general," Aisha said.

"I hear _that_," Kimberly said with a laugh. "I've been thinking of writing a book. The title: '_Life_? _You Suck Sometimes_.' "

"I'd buy it," Aisha teased- causing her friend to laugh. Then, the former yellow ranger let out a sigh of frustration. "I think you and I both have been going through this "endless bad dates" crap long enough."

"Agreed. Maybe it's a sign we should just give up men," Kimberly said, mock serious.

"Why not? They're always leaving the damn toilet seats up anyway," Aisha said, feigning irritation.

"And I can live without the freaky ESPN obsession. You and I should just date each other until the "perfect" men step into the picture," Kimberly said.

"You and I? We could do worse," Aisha quipped.

Both women burst out laughing.

* * *

Jason Scott grunted and collapsed on his bedroom floor after doing his final pushup that afternoon. He worked out every Saturday for at least three hours. Anyhow, the dark-haired, well-built man was happy to lay perfectly still right now, breathing and sweating heavily. He closed his dark eyes just as his telephone began ringing. 

'_Damn_._ This requires moving. It better not be that telemarketer who won't take a hint_,' he thought as he forced himself to stand. He wiped his wet forehead with the back of his hand and walked up to his nightstand. There were all sorts of sensations going through his body. He grabbed the cordless phone up off the base and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Still working out?" came Kimberly's voice.

"Nah. I just finished. What's up?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Just called to say hey and to see if you were doing anything tonight," she said.

"Nope. All clear," he said.

"Good. It's been forever since you and I've hung out- just you and I, that is," she said.

"True story," he said.

"We've gotta do something about that," she said.

Jason smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"We can go out or stay in and watch a DVD or something," she said.

"Either's fine with me," he said.

"Cool," she said.

* * *

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time!" Kimberly said that night as Jason followed her into her apartment. The two friends had gone clubbing- after having dinner at a cafe in Stone Canyon. "I could've danced all night. I'm telling you, Jase, we've gotta go there more often." 

"It _was_ fun," he agreed as they sat down on the sofa.

"I know you had _your_ kicks scaring off every guy that approached me," she said, smirking.

"They were jerks," he said easily. "And you're one to talk! The way you kept hugging me and laying your head on my chest every time a woman even smiled at me."

"It's called payback, Rex," she said, poking him in the chest. "You deserved it. Besides, they weren't good enough for you anyway."

"How would you know?" he asked, laughing.

"How did you know those guys were jerks?" she countered, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"It's a gift," he said.

"Whatever gets you through life, Scott," she said. "Want some ice cream?"

"Sure," he said with a casual shrug. Kimberly stared at him and he blinked. "Well?" he said.

"Well, what?" she asked.

"Aren't you gonna get the ice cream?" he asked.

"Why should I be the one to get it?" she said.

"Because you suggested it and it's your apartment, loon," he said, sitting back on the couch.

"True, true. But you should be a gentleman and get it for us," she said, her eyes dancing.

"You know my motto. I'm only a gentleman on weekdays," he said- causing her to laugh. Then, she stood and headed for the kitchen. He grinned as he watched her go. She'd looked more gorgeous than usual tonight... .

Kimberly returned a few minutes later with two bowls. After handing Jason's his and sitting hers down on the mahogany-colored coffee table, she removed her high-heeled sandals, grabbed her bowl and sat down next to him... a little closer than she had been sitting before. But neither of them noticed or cared. As they ate their ice cream in silence, odd thoughts began creeping into Kimberly's head.

She looked over at the guy she'd grown up with. '_Those_ _workouts are paying off big time_,' she thought as her eyes landed on his toned arm. Maybe it was the unusual high she was feeling, but, she had to ask.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like between us?"

Jason stopped eating abruptly. Talk about out of the blue. But, for some reason, it didn't seem so weird to him. He looked over at the petite brunette. "I have," he replied in a low voice.

"So have I," she said. She knew he wouldn't ask what made her bring something like this up. She and Jason Scott'd rarely ever needed words. A silent understanding of each other had been there practically from the first time they'd exchanged names. That was one of things she loved about their relationship. The special closeness that neither of them had ever shared and would probably never share with another soul.

They fell silent and resumed eating their ice cream, racy thoughts going through both their heads. Beyond their control. There was no discomfort. None in the least. After they'd finished eating, they sat the bowls on the table and looked at each other. The emotions that swirled around in their eyes... .

Kimberly began moving closer. Jason started caressing her cheek... firmly but gently. She placed her hand on his, he leaned in slowly and their mouths met. She removed her hand from his and entangled her fingers in his hair. His hand moved from her cheek and his strong arms pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were already filling up with an intense heat... .

* * *

A few minutes later, they were standing in her room. As far as protection went, he knew she was on the pill and they were both disease-free... . Jason moved to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, she cocked her head, he leaned down and began dropping soft kisses on her neck... then, he began sucking on it. Kimberly trembled and closed her eyes as a pleasurable moan escaped her lips. 

He stood up a little straighter, gripped the hem of her top and she lifted her arms up. Once she'd been ridded of the shirt, he proceeded to run his hands up and down her bare arms at an agonizingly slow pace. He stopped to undo her lacy bra... then, remove her skirt... panties. He turned her around to face him- her eyes were now open, of course. He'd now seen her naked. Oh, there was definitely no going back from this. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she smiled.

The former gymnast headed over to the bed and lay down on her stomach. Within seconds, Jason was behind her. She moaned deeply when he started trailing kisses down her back. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "As great as this is... I don't wanna be the only naked party in this room."

"Dirty mind," he said huskily. She turned, sat up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt... then, she undid the pants. After he'd been ridded of all his clothing, he lay back. Groans of pleasure filled the room as she alternated between licking and kissing his chest sensuously. She looked up at him several moments later, her eyes glassy. He motioned for her to lie down, then, began paying "special" attention to her breasts... .

She moaned, gripped the sheets and writhed when he started kissing her inner thighs. She cried out in delight and her back arched off the bed when his lips brushed across a certain spot on her thigh. She couldn't take much more. No.

"Jason," she breathed.

He looked up at her. The urgent want and need in her eyes mirrored his own. He was sure of it. He kissed her navel and she gripped his hair.

"Now, Jase... _now_. I want you..." her desire-filled voice trailed off. She felt as though she was going to explode. He carefully positioned himself atop her... entered her slowly. He looked into her eyes... placed her hands on either side of her head, interlaced his fingers with hers and began moving within her... deeply and moderately.

The ecstatic groans, grunts and moans grew louder as the thrusts began quickening... deepening. The atmosphere was filled with so much passion. So much dangerous, earth-shattering passion. They were feeling amazingly connected on every level. More connected than they'd ever felt. After a while, the two of them screamed with all they had in them as they experienced powerful climaxes simultaneously... .

* * *

Sometime later, they were lying in each others' arms, basking in the afterglow. Kimberly began tracing imaginary shapes on his chest with her finger. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so completely satisfied. "I think our friendship's ruined for life now," she said jokingly. 

"Eh, we were never that close anyway," he said- causing them both to laugh. He kissed her forehead and started stroking her soft hair.

"Think the neighbors wanted to complain?" she asked with a giggle.

"Probably. Unless they were all gathered outside your apartment enjoying it- and eating popcorn. Even though that's kinda creepy on a few different levels," he said with a chuckle.

"Damn pervs," she quipped. He laughed. Then, she looked up at him. "Are you against this happening again?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"Not. at. all," she said before sharing a slow, deep kiss with him.

* * *

**Hope it turned out okay. It's late as all get out, so, I am off to try and sleep. Cya.**


End file.
